


Magic in the Air

by one_starry_night



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Exploring, F/M, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Jason Blossom is Alive, Makeouts, October, Partying, Seasonal fic, Underage Drinking, fall fic, halloween party, scoobying, slight AU, very subtle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: Summary: A tale from Riverdale. Betty and Jughead learn something interesting about the earlier inhabitants of their tiny town. Later, they attend a Halloween party together at the Blossom Mansion.Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Riverdale (or Archie Comics). The characters from Riverdale are the Intellectual Property of Roberto Aguirre Sacasa.Please comment, it really means a lot to me. Thanks.





	Magic in the Air

**Magic in the Air**

 

 

> "I mention this peaceful spot with all possible laud, for it is in such little retired Dutch valleys, found here and there embosomed in the great State of New York, that population, manners, and customs remained fixed, while the great torrent of migration and improvement, which is making such incessant changes in other parts of this restless country, sweeps by them unobserved."
> 
> **-Excerpt from _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ by Washington Irving**

 

**Riverdale High School. Fall, 2017.**

Jughead Jones decided to cut gym class again. It wasn’t as if coach Smith was going to notice his absence anyways. Most of the time, Jughead played poorly on purpose so he would be sidelined. What Coach Smith didn’t know (and Jughead would never let on) was that he was actually a decent punter. As a kid, his father took him to the park outside the mobile home community where they lived and frequently played kickball with him. But if Riverdale’s head coach ever found that out, he knew he could kiss his leisure reading time goodbye.

 

So, when the students congregated in the middle of the gymnasium, he snuck away quietly, deciding that he would just say he was ‘using the restroom’ if anyone questioned him. He walked to the library and went to his usual spot in the back, pulling out his dogeared copy of _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ and began to read. He was so engrossed in the book, that he didn’t notice the pair of emerald eyes watching him through the window. When he finally did look up though, Betty Cooper laughed through the glass and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned as Betty rounded the corner and walked to the back of the library to meet him.

 

“How did you not feel my eyes watching you through the glass? I was staring at you for ten minutes.”

 

“Already practicing for Halloween? Are you going to be scaring children, too?”

 

“Yes, one trick or treater in particular. His name is Jughead Jones. Every year, he eats all of our candy.”

 

It was true. Jughead spent several Halloweens with the Cooper family, usually eating half their stash of candy before the trick or treaters even arrived.

 

“What do we have here,” Betty grabbed the book he was reading out of his hand and smirked; the well-worn novel had an illustration of a headless horseman throwing a pumpkin on its front cover.

 

“Hey,” Jughead grinned, “Don’t make fun of me. I’m just doing some reading to pass the time.”

 

“Sleepy Hollow, huh? I thought you weren’t into doing ‘seasonal stuff.’”

 

“I knew you’d tease me. It’s a classic, Betts. Irving’s literary impact is unprecedented. For example, did you know that he coined the term, ‘the almighty dollar.’ He also came up with the infamous moniker for New York – _Gotham_.”

 

“You’re quite the bibliophile, Jughead. But no, I didn’t know that. How...interesting. And speaking of Sleepy Hollow, your little story just reminded me of something. Cheryl Blossom’s costume party is in a week.”

 

“And?” Jughead looked at her questioningly and added, “Parties _really_ aren’t my scene, Betts.”

 

“Maybe not, but I was thinking about it and I’d like to go. Maybe you’d want to go with me?”

 

“With you?” Jughead looked up, secretly hoping it was a date. His crush on her was evident to everyone but Betty.

 

“You know, as friends?” She began to thumb through the pages of the book, grinning as her eyes caught wind of something amusing.

 

_Friends. He’d take it._

 

“Alright, I’ll go, but I don’t have to dress up, do I?”

 

“Yes, obviously.” Betty’s eyes sparkled as she cleared her throat, “Speaking of costumes, your book just gave me an idea.”

 

“Oh no,” Jughead said, already anticipating where her mind was going, clearly evidenced by her mischievous grin, “I’m not going as Ichabod Crane.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“The guys a basket case, completely neurotic, and I’m pretty sure he meets the DSVM criteria for a social anxiety disorder.”

 

Betty grinned. “Like birds of a feather. As you said, he’s neurotic, anti-social…”

 

“Hardy-har, I see what you did there. Fine, I’ll think about it, Betts. I just don’t really know if I want to put up with all the future fratties drinking themselves into oblivion on all hallows eve.”

 

“Well, what else would you be doing?”

 

“Eating candy at your house and having you force me to watch reruns of classic monster movies _obviously_. Or have you forgotten that’s basically what we’ve done the last four years?”

 

“Oh no, I didn’t forget. Trust me. And it’s fine if you don’t want to go. I get it. I guess I’ll just find someone else to go with me.” Betty pretended to get up and walk away, knowing full well that he would give in after a few seconds.

 

“Betts, wait --” Jughead sighed, “Alright, I’ll go, but I am not dressing up as Ichabod Crane unless you dress up as Katrina Van Tassel. Since you implied I’m _like_ Ichabod, it’s my turn to call you out on something. First, let’s talk about your resemblance to Katrina Van Tassel, a completely fictional Mary Sue. Aside from her blond hair and pink cheeks, she’s Sleepy Hollow’s very own princess.”

 

Betty Cooper was essentially known as the princess of Riverdale High School, a reputation that her mother was quite proud of. Betty, on the other hand, hated it; it made her feel like people had unrealistic expectations of what _and how_ she should act. She rolled her eyes at Jughead and his use of the word ‘princess’ and sighed. Jughead was one of the few people that she ever really opened up to; although _he knew_ she was far from perfect, others did not.

 

“You know how much I hate that word, Jug.” 

 

Jughead put his hand on her shoulder and held it there. Then, he lowered his voice a little. “I know, Betts. I was just giving you a hard time,” he said gently as he brushed his calloused thumb over the fabric of her pale sweater.

 

Betty placed her hand on his and sighed. Then, she glanced over at the clock in the corner of the library. “I should go. Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in gym class right now?”

 

“You didn’t see me,” Jughead said, waving his hands in front of her face, “I was never here.”

 

“ _You were never here_.” Betty repeated his words robotically and laughed, “Do you want to hang out later? I found something that might pique your curiosity. I think it could very well be our next piece for _The Blue & Gold_.”

 

“What is it? Did you find seedy pictures in Dilton’s locker again? The ones he claimed he was ‘holding for a friend?’”

 

Betty laughed. “Don’t remind me. No, this is something of historical interest _and_ it involves you and I, actually.

 

“Really?” Jughead sat up from his chair and put his book down on the desk.

 

“Yeah, but you’ll have to wait until after class to find out what it is. Bye, Juggie.” Betty knocked his beanie off his head playfully. Then, she turned on her heels and disappeared behind a row of books.

 

Jughead sighed. He enjoyed his alone time with Betty immensely, even if they were only ‘just friends’ for now.

…

After school, Jughead stood at his locker and waited for Betty. He pulled his book out again and flipped through the pages. Just as he was about to bend the binding, she appeared down the hallway moments later and grinned at him. “Are you ready for this?” she asked. 

 

“Ready for what exactly?”

 

“The surprise place I’m taking you.”

 

“So, this _thing_ is a place?” Jughead grinned.

 

“Come on,” Betty grabbed his hand, “We have to get _there_ before dark. Otherwise, you won’t be able to see the thing I want to show you.”

 

Betty and Jughead piled into her car parked outside Riverdale High School. She put the keys in the ignition and minutes later, took off down the road. They passed several rows of houses before they hit the neck of the woods. Although it was not quite dusk yet, the outside sun began to dim and Betty’s car sped past the shadows on the road.

 

“Am I allowed to ask you for a hint?” Jughead inquired.

 

“Yes, but I’m not going to give you one. You know that.”

 

“That sounded distinctly like something Alice Cooper would say.”

 

Betty look at him and glared.

 

“Kidding.”

 

After about fifteen minutes, Betty’s car passed several tall trees as she pulled up to a clearing and parked her car. Up ahead, Jughead saw a very old metal gate nestled among some shrubbery. From all appearances, it looked like the metal gate was wrapped around a dilapidated graveyard; the hedges surrounding the small cemetery appeared to be in a distinct state of disrepair. 

 

“A cemetery?" Jughead remarked. Wait, so this is where you wanted to take me? And why have I never seen this before?”

 

“You’ll see. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of this place. It’s Riverdale’s oldest cemetery.

 

“Does it even have a name?”

 

“I didn’t see one anywhere near the gate. It’s been here a long ass time.”

 

“Well, as much of a loner as I am, I still don’t frequent cemeteries in my free time, Betts. Is this where you come to escape Alice? Because that’s a tad extreme, don’t you think?”

 

“Shut up.” Betty laughed. “Come on, you’re really going to like this.”

 

Jughead shut the car door behind him and followed her to the gate as she swung it wide open.

 

“What are we doing here, Betts? Seriously.”

 

“Look--” Betty pointed at a headstone.

 

“Eustace Muggs," Jughead read aloud. "Okay? So, Ethyl’s relative is buried here..."

 

“Follow me.” Betty walked ahead of him, “Look, over here.”

 

Jughead watched as Betty walked several paces ahead until she came to a large headstone, which bore two names on it, “Herein lies _Forsythia Jones_ , who predeceased said husband, _Fearsithe Jones_.”

 

Jughead blinked a few times as the names registered. Then, a smile slowly crept across his face.

 

“Wait, is _this_?” 

 

“I _think_ these people are your relatives, Jughead.”

 

Jughead bent down on one knee and touched the faded headstone. He ran his fingers along the indention's in the stone, “Betty, look at this name – _Fearsithe?!_ ”

 

“I know, I took the liberty of looking it up. It’s your real name in Gaelic. Forsythe is actually just the anglicized form of your name. It’s Scottish.”

 

Jughead smiled as he traced the edge of the headstone, “Wow, I did not know that. I mean, I’ve always known that my name was an old family name. I just didn’t know _how_ old obviously. I mean, I never knew it went back this far.” Jughead turned back to her, “This is amazing, Betts.”

 

“There’s more,” Betty grabbed his hand as she led him to the back of the cemetery. She pointed out a small headstone that said, ‘Clarence Blossom.’ And right next to it there was a larger, more ornate headstone that said, ‘Penelope Cooper and child, unnamed.’

 

“Oh my goodness,” Jughead’s eyes grew wider, “So that’s?”

 

“Yeah, one of my relatives. But that was so long ago, I don’t even know how I’m related to them exactly.”

 

Jughead turned to her and grabbed her hands. “Okay, you were right, Betts. This is awesome and we definitely need to write an article for _The Blue & Gold_ about it. We could take pictures, dig through the old archives in the town library, you name it. This could be really interesting for me and everyone else at Riverdale High School. I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s interested in learning about their family history.”

 

“Yeah?” Betty smiled. 

 

“Yeah! We are _so_ doing an article on this place. Nice sleuthing, Betts.”

 

Betty’s heart began to beat rapidly when Jughead flipped her hands up and laced his fingers through her own. It was almost like innocent flirting, which was one of Betty’s favorite things he did. He never encroached on her space too much. With him, it was always just a little bit. She thought it was cute.

 

“I’d like to look around a bit longer, but the suns about to set. Maybe we should head out, Betts. But I’d definitely like to come back again another time. We can start by taking a few snapshots of the place.”

 

“Alright, we’ll come back next week. I kind of need to go anyways or my mom will start spamming my phone and wondering where the hell I am. She’ll pester me with endless questions at dinner, which is just as well. Maybe I’ll lose my appetite again.” Betty rolled her eyes at the thought.

 

“Betty?” Jughead grabbed her hand as she turned in the direction of her car.

 

“What?” Betty felt her heart flutter.

 

“This was really cool, thanks.”

 

“Sure. Now come on, _Fearsithe_.”

 

“Oh, no, a name worse than Jughead. What on earth will I do now? Jughead bemoaned. “Is this why you really took me here, so you could make fun of me?”

 

“Mhmm. Come on, Jug!”

 

...

The day before the party, Betty texted Jughead. When he didn’t respond, she called his phone, “Hey Jug, my mom needs you to come over and do one last fitting for your costume.”

 

“Do I still have to wear that thing?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Alright. Be there in ten.”

 

And precisely ten minutes later, Jughead was knocking on the door to the Cooper household. He was smiling, hoping Betty would greet him at the door and they would go hang out in her room alone for a while like they usually did. Instead, Alice Cooper answered and his expression turned solemn.

 

_Damnit._

 

“Come in, _Jug-head_.”

 

“Is Betty here?”

 

“She’s upstairs, don’t worry about her for the time being, Jughead. I’m on a strict timeline today. I need to make a minor alteration to your costume -  _and_ I have to get it done before I head back to my office later.’’

 

“Fantastic,” Jughead mumbled under his breath.

 

When he was changing into the costume, Jughead texted Betty: **I’m down here alone with your mother. SOS.**

 

Betty replied a moment later: **I know. Be down in a little while.**

 

**BETTY!**

 

In response, Betty sent Jughead a sassy emoticon. After Jughead saw the face, he smiled and shook his head. He was so gone for her.

 

Alice Cooper was running a tape measure over his waist as Betty glided down stairs. She saw the horrified look on his face and quickly ran over and took the tape from her mother. “I’ll get it, mom.”

 

Jughead let out in a whisper, “What took you so long, Betts?”

 

“Sorry,” Betty giggled.

 

“This costume is ridiculous. I look like an effeminate George Washington. And why did your mother put lace on this top?” He seethed.

 

“Jughead! That’s not very nice. And keep it down, my mom will hear you.”

 

“Here mom,” Betty pointed at a sharp line, “This is where the tape measurer stopped.”

 

“Thank you, Betty. Well, it looks like I have all I need. Jughead, you can stay for dinner if you like and eat here with Betty. I cooked a pot roast ahead of time.”

 

Jughead's spirit perked up suddenly. Then, he winced as Betty pretended to poke him with a pin Alice had been using two minutes prior.

 

“Betty!”

 

“What?”

…

The night of Cheryl’s party, Jughead came over an hour early to help pass out candy and allow Betty some additional time to get ready (not that she needed it _of course_ , but he convinced himself otherwise). To his relief, Betty opened the door this time instead of Alice Cooper.

 

“You’re here!”

 

“Wow, someone’s excited.”

 

“Come on --!” Betty grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stairs.

 

“Where are your parents, Betts?”

 

“They’ll be back in a few. They must have sensed you were on your way because they went to the store to buy some extra candy. Now come on, I want to show you my dress!”

 

Jughead followed Betty into her room and watched as Betty walked over to her bed and picked up a silk garment. He could already tell it had tulle concealed underneath it, giving it a much fuller appearance as it bunched in her hands.

 

“Here it is!” Betty turned around and held it up to her chest.

 

“Wow.” Jughead’s first observation was that the dress had a _very_ small waist. Then again, Betty had a very small waist, too. He had noticed of course. The dress, he noted, was made of a shiny blue fabric, with ornate designs that looked like floral motifs running along its edges. “Who knew your mom was quite the seamstress? That looks incredible.”

 

“It’s based on this old Rococo gown that Marie Antoinette wore. I found it in a painting online and printed the picture for my mother to use as inspiration for the dress.”

 

“Seriously? Well, don’t lose your head over it, Betts.”

 

“ _Jughead_.”

 

“Kidding. Just ignore my sardonic humor,” Jughead mumbled.

 

Betty pulled her phone out and held a picture up to his eye level, “Look, it’s quite similar, no?”

 

Jughead observed the picture Betty had pulled up – there was Marie Antoinette in the middle of a palatial room, with a bed of florals beneath her diminutive feet. The dress, Jughead decided, would look much better on Betty. Then again, he thought that _everything_ looked good on Betty.

 

“I’m going to change in my bathroom, be right back. You can hang out on my bed if you like.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Nearly ten minutes passed when Betty opened her bathroom door. Jughead looked up from her bed. He was startled when saw a lot more of her ivory skin than he’d ever seen before; she was basically undressed from the waist up.

 

“Juggie?” Betty was covering her chest with some of the fabric. “I can’t zip this, a little help?”

 

Jughead gulped. Did Betty know what she was doing to him - what _this_ was doing to him – seeing her partially undressed. He could see her entire bare back and her hands were holding the blue fabric over her breasts. _Surely, she was doing this on purpose, he thought, making him nearly come undone at the sight of her._

 

“Juggie, it’s okay. My parents aren’t even home yet.”

 

Alright, Jughead decided, now I _know_ she’s doing this on purpose.

 

“Betty, what am I supposed to do right now? Your shirt is basically off and your covering yourself _with_ ,” he struggled to finish his sentence, emphasizing the word again, “ _With_ fabric!”

 

Betty turned and looked him in the eye. “I know, but what am I supposed to do? I can’t zip it myself.” Betty bit her lip.

 

_He was gone._

 

Jughead walked over slowly and placed his hands on her waist as his fingers traced the edges of her hips. “Okay, what do you need me to do?” In this moment, he was all but certain that his voice had betrayed his feelings for her.

 

“Just yank the zipper up, then fasten the two buttons at the top and if you can, tie the pink ribbon over them.”

 

His fingers shook a little bit, worried Betty would see just how nervous he was touching her like this.

 

_Fuck._

 

He zipped up her dress slowly; Betty kept her hands flat against her sides. She sighed when she felt his fingertips move against her skin. When he got to the top buttons, he took her hair and moved it in front of her so it wouldn’t tangle when he did up the buttons of the dress. He then took the liberty of tying the bow carefully, making sure the ribbon loops were perfectly even on both sides. When he was done, he moved his hands down her arms slowly, his voice still shaky. “All done, Betts.”

 

“Thanks.” Betty turned around, biting her lower lip again. “Well Jughead, how do I look?”

 

Jughead was a little bit astonished by what he beheld. Not only did she look beautiful, but her chest was _somehow_ sticking out of the gown (more than _he’d_ ever seen before anyways). He just assumed it was the dress style, but he turned bright red when he looked at her.

 

“You look really pretty, Betty,” Jughead said in a hushed whisper.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jughead stared at her for another few seconds when he heard the unmistakable sound of the garage door below them.

 

“I guess my parents are back,” Betty said quietly, as if their sudden presence had interrupted something private.

 

_But what exactly was that something, Jughead wondered._

 

Alice Cooper walked up the stairs and stepped into Betty’s room. When she saw that Betty was already in her dress for the evening, she looked quite pleased with her handiwork and remarked at how well the dress suited her daughter. “Betty, the fit is astounding." Then, Alice turned to Jughead, “Now it’s your turn, _Jug-head_. Follow me.”

 

“Okay.” Jughead followed Alice cooper down the stairs. He turned while he was still at the top of the railing and looked back at Betty. She smiled warmly and once again, he felt his heart flutter beneath his chest.

 

Betty walked down the stairs and waited in the living room for Jughead to change into his costume. When Jughead stepped out of the bathroom, Betty suppressed a giggle.

 

“How do I look?” Jughead smiled coyly.

 

Betty stepped towards him and straightened his collar. “You look awesome, Jug.” Then, Betty angled her head toward the kitchen and shouted, “Mom, Jughead and I are leaving now!”

 

“Wait, Betty, let me take a picture of you two. Hal, come over here. Don’t the kids look great?”

 

Hal smiled behind Alice. “Alice, you did an outstanding job on those costumes.”

 

“Thank you, dear. Alright guys, smile.”

 

_The evening thus far had been very stepford-eque. Not that Jughead minded, though._

…

There was no full moon that night. Instead, a thick darkness enveloped the quarter moon above the Blossom Mansion, covering the barely there moon sliver with a dark sheen. When Betty and Jughead arrived at the Blossom mansion, they followed the lead of other cars, parking directly outside the metal gate branded with a ‘B.’ The entire front yard was decked out in obnoxiously themed holiday décor, including garish strobe lights, pumpkins, and black lights at the front of the house. Jughead held the car door open for Betty, lending her a hand as she grabbed the bottom of her gown to prevent it from dragging against the pavement.

 

“Cheryl really went all out this year, surprise surprise," Jughead remarked. 

 

“Juggie,” Betty tilted her head, “You’re doing it again.”

 

“Doing what? Just making an observation.”

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand as they walked into the house. A couple of neon cobwebs nearly enveloped Betty as she passed the front entrance of the Mansion, but Jughead stepped in front of her and pulled them aside with his hand. It took him a minute to shake them off his hands.

 

“Thanks, Jug. Let’s find the kitchen, shall we?”

 

“After you, Katrina.”

 

Betty turned around and scowled at him.

 

“What?” He smirked.

 

About ten students were already congregating in the kitchen when they walked in. They were taking shots of a purple colored liquid from a bowl emitting cold smog across the kitchen counter. The smell was so strong that Jughead determined Cheryl was going to poison the entire party by the end of the night, which essentially just meant that everyone was going to be fucked up in one way or another.

 

“Do you want anything to drink, Jug?”

 

Despite hating parties, Jughead didn’t want to appear completely lame in front of Betty, so he went with something safe. “A beer?”

 

“Okay.” Betty grinned.

 

When Betty disappeared for a moment, Jughead heard a shrill voice behind him. He turned around to see Cheryl Blossom standing there with a smirk on her face.

 

“ _Cheryl_." Jughead gave her showy costume a once over with his tired blue eyes. "So, you're who, Jessica Rabbit? A little cliché, don’t you think?”

 

“Perhaps. Who the hell are you supposed to be anyways?”

 

“The lace didn’t give it away?” Jughead said rather sarcastically.

 

Cheryl blinked at him a few times. “ _No_. So, who are you?”

 

“I’m Ichabod Crane. You do know _who_ that is, _right?_ ”

 

“Of course I do, you hobo. I’ve seen the movie twice. And anyways, why would you go as Ichabod when you could be the headless horseman?”

 

Jughead was about to answer her when Betty reemerged from the corner of the kitchen with two chilled beers in hand.

 

“Ohhhh,” Cheryl gave Jughead a shit-eating grin, “I see. That’s really funny, Betty. _Your_ Katrina Van Tassel and _Jughead_ is Ichabod Crane. Interesting.”

 

Betty handed Jughead his beer. Then, she did a half-assed curtsy, holding her beer in one hand. “How do you like my costume?”

 

“It’s quite nice. And I’ll bet Ichabod here loves the view of your tits because from where I’m standing they look _amazing_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to greet everyone else.”

 

Cheryl turned to leave, but not before turning back to look at them once more “Oh, Betty?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I _hope_ you and Jughead are up for a little game later.”

 

“What kind of game Cheryl?” Jughead blurted out before he had a chance to stop himself.

 

“You’ll see. I’m starting to first game in a few minutes. Follow me.”

 

As they followed Cheryl, Betty and Jughead exchanged glances with one another. Betty could see the worry written all over his face. Cheryl had a propensity for making party games uncomfortable because - like her version of spin the bottle - the games she chose _usually_ had sexual undertones in some form or another.

 

“Here’s our first game.” Cheryl stopped in front of a barrel, “Apple bobbing in diluted alcohol. Oh, and to make things a little more entertaining for me, the winner takes home a pair of emerald earrings.”

 

“Is _this_ what rich people do?” Jughead whispered, “Show off their wealth by giving away precious gemstones?”

 

“ _Juggie_.” Betty scolded.

 

“What?”

 

Cheryl apparently overhead something he had said because she turned around and looked at him like she had a bone to pick, “Why don’t you go first, Jughead? Hey everyone, were starting this game like _now_.” Cheryl pointed a red fingernail at the barrel.

 

Betty went and stood in the corner, hoping that Cheryl would forget about her entirely (or at least, for a few minutes).

 

“I don’t really care to play, so thanks, but _no thanks_.”

 

Cheryl grabbed his shoulder and whispered, “Why not, I’m sure Betty would love it if you won them for her. I know you like her, just play.”

 

“Fine,” Jughead conceded. It was an admission on his part to Cheryl, but he didn’t care. Since his crush was so obvious to her, he decided ‘Fuck it.’

 

Betty watched from the corner of the room as Jughead went over to the barrel. She tried to get his attention by saying his name, but he didn’t hear her because a large crowd had gathered around them by now. They were shouting excitedly as they chugged their drinks, repeating his name as an obnoxious mantra.

 

Jughead took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. He looked at Cheryl and then at Betty and plunged his face into the cold water. His face stung as his mouth searched for an apple to bite into. After about a minute, his head reemerged. He was holding an apple in his teeth triumphantly. He took it out of his mouth and set it on the table beside them.

 

“What kind of alcohol did you put in this barrel? This tastes like lethal fruit punch, Jessica Rabbit.”

 

“You’re not far off the mark there, Ichabod – _it’s Everclear_.”

 

Jughead’s eyes grew wide. He had just swallowed a mouthful of it, which was pretty much unavoidable because he had to open his mouth to actually bite into an apple. Jughead wiped his mouth and looked at Betty. Still soaking wet, he grabbed his jacket, slung if over his shoulder, and took off toward the hallway.

 

Betty grabbed their beers and quickly headed in the direction he was walking. She watched as he walked into the large bathroom up ahead and disappeared behind a door.

 

“Jughead! Wait!”

 

Betty picked up her pace followed him into the bathroom. He turned around to look at her, moving a hair that fell below his eye to the side of his face. His face and hair were still drenched.

 

“ _Juggie_.” Betty grabbed a red towel from the rack on the wall. She tossed it over his head and began drying his hair. “Why did you do that? You don’t have to play Cheryl’s games you know.”

 

“I know,” Jughead sighed, enjoying the feel of her hands against his scalp.

 

“So, why did you?”

 

“I did it for you. I thought I could win you those earrings.”

 

Betty stopped to look at him. “You did that for me?”

 

Jughead nodded, “Yeah. I don’t know, I thought you might like them. They match the color of your eyes perfectly.”

 

Betty grabbed the ends of the towel and pulled him toward her. She moved the wet hair that had fallen again away from his eyes. “That was sweet of you," she said softly. 

 

Jughead shrugged.

 

Betty leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s get you dried off.” Betty gave his hair another quick rub for a minute. “Okay, you look mostly dry. That will have to do for now.” She placed the towel on the counter and grabbed his hand.

 

...

When they returned to the den twenty minutes later, Cheryl turned around to face them, her red gown curling beneath her silver heels as she took a step forward, “I’m glad your back. Looks like you won, Jughead. As annoying as it is, you beat out the three-other people who tried to play because you grabbed the apple the fastest, so – _here_.”

 

Cheryl handed Jughead a tiny box. He pulled the lid up for a minute to glance at his prize; inside the box were two perfectly green emerald earrings. Jughead grinned as he looked at Betty.

 

“Anyways,” Cheryl turned back to the crowd of students that were still loitering in the room, “Our next game is starting in a few minutes. And after that, we can all just get wasted on my parent’s dime, so don’t disappear just yet!”

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand, cupping it in his own, “These are for you, Betts.” He placed the tiny box in her free hand and enclosed her fingers over it.

 

Betty opened the small box and looked at them, then she looked up at Jughead. ‘He did that for me?’ Betty thought, feeling a tad bewildered, ‘Perhaps me loves me, too. Yes?’

 

“I’d say those were worth messing up my hair over, don’t you think?”

 

She smiled and nodded agreement. Then she took out each earring and put them in her delicate ear lobes, “How do they look?”

 

“Beautiful has always.”

 

_You, not the earrings, Jughead thought to himself as he admired them._

 

Betty was lost in their moment and failed to notice that Cheryl was watching she and Jughead as she leaned in to kiss his cheek again.

 

Suddenly, Cheryl cleared her throat, raising her voice a little, “So, is everyone ready to play a game of truth or dare?”

 

Betty was still looking at Jughead when she registered what Cheryl had said. Both she and Jughead turned to look at her.

 

“I don’t like the way she’s looking at us, Betts,” Jughead whispered, “we haven’t even been here an hour, and I’ve already dunked my head in alcohol.”

 

“Let’s have a bit of fun. Who wants to go first?" Cheryl looked around the room. "No volunteers? Okay, I’ll pick.” Cheryl turned back to Betty and Jughead, obviously singling them out.

 

She took one step towards them. “You first, Betty.”

 

Betty swallowed.

 

“I dare you to make out _with_ Jughead.” Cheryl looked around the room, noting the approving glances of her classmates. “Come on, Betty. We’re waiting.”

 

“Cheryl.” Jughead looked annoyed. He didn’t want Cheryl pressuring Betty to do something like this, even if that wasn’t something he wouldn’t object to.

 

“What? Are you afraid to, Betty?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then,  _do it_.”

 

Betty turned to Jughead, who’s pupils were now completely blown. They could both hear the students jeering and heckling them as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him once tentatively. Then, she kissed him again; it was slower the second time, she was savoring it. When she felt him kiss her back, she started really kissing him. Jughead’s hands wrapped around her waist as he ignored the people around them. He was finally kissing Betty Cooper.

 

When Betty pulled away, she saw that Jughead was smiling.

 

“You’re welcome, _Jug-head_. Anyways, where was I? Cheryl turned back around to locate her next victim, “Ethyl, you look game!”

 

Betty touched her lips. “You kissed me back,” she said quietly.

 

“Can we go outside and talk?”

 

“Okay,” Betty whispered as Jughead grabbed her hand.

 

After a minute of walking together silently, Jughead found a bench outside where they sat down, “Listen, Betty…”

 

“Are you mad that I listened to Cheryl? Because you can tell me if you are.”

 

“No,” Jughead said quietly, “It’s just, I kind of pictured our first kiss going a little differently.”

 

“Our first kiss?” A smile spread across Betty’s lips as she looked at him, “So, you’ve thought about it before?”

 

“Yes, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Betty said softly.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now, Betty.” Jughead grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. His kiss was soft, but firm. When their lips parted again, Betty let out a gently sigh.

 

“Say something, Betts.”

 

“That was… _nice_.”

 

“What, you thought I would be a bad kisser?” Jughead furrowed his brows questioningly.

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I was hoping you would have tried to kiss me back in my room, when my dress was halfway down.”

 

“Wait, you _wanted_ me to kiss you then?! I thought you needed help with…”

 

Betty grabbed his hand. “Let’s go somewhere with a little more privacy, okay?”

 

Jughead had a stupid grin on his face now as Betty held his hand and pulled him along. But just as she was about to walk across the porch, Betty caught a glimpse of a pale face in the darkness. She shrieked as Jughead looked ahead of her in confusion, wondering what in the world she was screaming at. When he saw it, too, he jumped back and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and neck protectively.

 

“Jason?!”

 

The black shadow slid forward as it skimmed the tree next to the porch, it pulled off the white mask. “Got you, bitches.”

 

“What the hell, Jason. Can’t you see you just scared the hell out of Betty and I?”

 

“This is a costume party, Jughead. I’m wearing a scream costume for that sole purpose, _dude_. You should have seen the look on your faces just now.” Jason began to cackle.

 

“Whatever, man. That was not cool.”

 

“Mad I interrupted whatever _that_ was out there? What, were you two about to like go at it or something?”

 

“No,” Jughead cradled Betty protectively at his side, "I’m mad that you scared my girlfriend, Jason. You’re an inconsiderate ass.”

 

Betty looked up at Jughead, ‘Did he just say girlfriend?’ She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, listening as he scolded Jason on her behalf, no longer caring that Jason had scared them.

 

“Learn to take a joke, man.”

 

“I can take _a joke,"_ Jughead said pointedly, adding, _"_ I just think that was a little much, okay?”

 

“Fine, sorry. I suppose I should go back to the party. What are you two doing out here anyways?”

 

“We could ask you the same thing.” 

 

Jason sighed, “I was meeting Polly. Don’t tell your mom okay, Betts?”

 

Betty looked up at Jason, her arms still firmly wrapped around Jughead. “Is she here?” Betty questioned. 

 

“Not yet, but she will be.”

 

“Oh, she didn’t tell me,” Betty said softly.

 

“Yeah, well, we haven’t told a lot of people, Betty. We’re what, 4th or 5th cousins? And while I don’t see the issue, there are still some people who think that’s weird.”

 

“Actually Jason, I found this old cemetery off of willow creek and I think half the town’s residents are related to each other in some way anyways.”

 

“I know that. I know all about that.”

 

“Wait, you do?” Betty looked surprised. 

 

“Yeah, take my family’s annoying ass pedigree, for example.”

 

“True.” Betty conceded. To her knowledge, the Blossom family was one of the wealthiest ( _and_ oldest) families in Riverdale.

 

“Speaking of relatives,” Jason turned to Jughead, “Did you know that one of your relatives married one of my mother’s relatives in like 1804?”

 

“Wait, what?” Jughead was aghast. “Surely you jest?”

 

“I kid you not," Jason said, smiling. 

 

“But Betts and I…”

 

“Are _not_ related. At least, as far as I know. It’s my mother’s side, so your good man.”

 

Jughead let out a sigh. This night just kept getting weirder and weirder.

 

“Why don’t you and Betty follow me. I want to show you something.”

 

Betty and Jughead exchanged glances.

 

“Well, are you coming or what?” Jason began walking quickly.

 

“Why does this suddenly feel like a scene from _Night of the Living Dead_ , Betts?”

 

“Because Jason is wearing a black robe?” Betty whispered.

 

Jughead smirked and grabbed her hand as they followed Jason inside and down what appeared to be a cavernous wine cellar.

 

“This way,” Jason said. Then he pointed to a wall up ahead, “Over here. I want to show you two something.”

 

“What? More strange family lore?” Jughead raised an eyebrow curiously. 

 

“Oh yes,” Jason halted next to a stone wall that looked far older than the house above them; the mansion above had clearly been added on at a later date. He pointed at a name carved into the stone that read simply, ‘CB.’

 

“Clarence Blossom,” Betty whispered.

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“We saw it in the cemetery.”

 

“Wait,” Jughead paused, “Thornhill here has its own creepy graveyard. Why isn’t old Clarence buried here?”

 

“Because he ran off with a Cooper.” Jason looked at Betty, “She got pregnant, but she and the child died in childbirth. Jason ran his hands along the wall again, they say old Clarence succumbed to a broken heart and died from it weeks after her death. The family was too proud to let him be buried here, that’s why he’s buried at the old willow creek graveyard.”

 

“That’s sad,” Betty said quietly.

 

When Jason turned around, Jughead whispered in her ear, “Remind me to use that in the article we write, babe.”

 

Betty nodded.

 

“Anyways," Jason clapped his hands and changed the subject, “Let’s go upstairs and have a drink, shall we?”

 

Betty was quiet. She was still holding Jughead's hand.

 

“Oh, come on you two. This wasn’t meant to be depressing.”

 

“Betts, let’s go upstairs okay?”

 

Betty nodded as they followed Jason back up the stairs.

 

“And where have you guys been?” Cheryl spotted the trio as they reappeared in the corner of the den, where partygoers were still drinking heavily. Some had already succumbed to the effects of the alcohol, swaying sleepily to the booming music in the background.

 

“Your brother was giving us a historic tour of the underbelly of the Blossom mansion," Jughead said. 

 

Cheryl looked at Jason smugly and placed her hand on her hips, “Oh Jay-Jay, no one cares about that nonsense.”

 

Jason grabbed a drink from the table and took a sip. “Whatever sis, they found it interesting. Right guys?”

 

Betty nodded in agreement as Jughead watched Cheryl play bartender.

 

Cheryl continued pouring wine for guests that walked past them. Then, she grabbed two glasses which had plastic skeleton hands on their rims. She shot Jughead a mischievous grin and handed a glass to each of them, “Drink up, you two.”

 

Jughead held the glass slightly above his head and eyed it suspiciously, “These cups are rather tacky, Cheryl, don’t you think?”

 

“Whatever, Jughead. Now drink up. It isn’t much of a party if everyone’s sober.”

 

Betty looked at Jughead and gulped the whole drink down. After she had imbibed hers, Jughead did the same.

 

Betty’s stomach felt warm as she turned to look at Jughead, lowering her voice so that only he could hear her, “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

 

He nodded.

 

As they walked down one of the many hallways in the Blossom mansion, Betty spotted an empty bedroom near the end of the hallway. She looked around, ensuring that no one had seen them. When she saw that coast was clear, she yanked Jughead inside the room and closed the door behind them.

 

“What are we doing in here, Betts?”

 

Jughead tucked a blonde hair under her ear as Betty grabbed his right hand. Betty stood on her tiptoes to kiss him fully on the lips. Jughead, who was so enamored by the contact, shut his eyes as she kissed him; he smiled when she pulled away, eyelids still half shut. Then, he looked down at her lips hungrily and kissed her, too. When she let out a soft giggle, he grabbed her hands and pulled her in the direction of the bed in the corner of the room. Together, they fell on top of the plush comforter with a soft thud. They looked at each other for a moment, both breathing softly against the pillows beneath them. Jughead made the first move. He cradled her face in his hands and ran his thumb against Betty’s lips. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

 

“Juggie,” Betty whispered against his ear as their lips parted, “You better make out with me before we have to go back to my parents’ house. You won’t get to kiss me as freely there. You _know_ how my mom likes to check on us.” Betty kissed him again slowly and pulled away. “Let’s take advantage of this moment while it lasts.”

 

Jughead grinned and pulled her waist flush against his. Betty let out a gasp as he pulled her face towards his lips. After he kissed her lips, he began to kiss her neck and tugged the top of her dress down an inch.

 

Betty was out of breath now, “Juggie,” she whispered in between kisses, “What the hell was in that drink Cheryl poured us?”

 

“I have no idea, Betts.” Jughead began to kiss the top of her chest, slowly moving his lips downwards.

…

 

When Betty and Jughead walked into her house at the end of the night, Alice Cooper raised an eyebrow at them. She had clearly noticed the wrinkles in Betty’s gown and Jughead’s shirt.

 

“Why do you two look so disheveled?” Alice questioned. 

 

Rather than look at Jughead in an accusing manner, Alice turned towards Betty and looked directly at her. It was as if she somehow suspected her daughter was the more culpable party, which Jughead found mildly amusing.

 

“Apple bobbing,” Jughead added quickly, hoping to distract her, "We were bobbing for apples, Mrs. Cooper.”

 

“ _Oh_. Well, there’s some leftover candy if you guys want it.” Alice motioned at a bowl on the counter. Then, she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. When Betty walked forward, Jughead grabbed her hand to still her movement.

 

“What is it, Jug?”

 

“ _Betts_ ,” Jughead whispered, “The back part of your dress is undone.”

 

“Oh my god,” Betty stilled. “Quick, before she sees...”

 

“Already on it, babe.” Jughead’s fingers went to work. When he was done, he made sure Alice was still out of sight as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

 

_**Fin. Happy Fall.** _

 


End file.
